


The Hunt

by sunflow3rs



Series: bark bark now in english [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Public Sex, Scent Marking, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: If a few hours ago, Yamaguchi had been told that his weekend at Tsukishima’s family house would end up in a chase game with a huge and hungry werewolf, he wouldn’t have believed it.Right?Now that he thought about it, having the desperate lycan watching him as if he wouldn’t have eaten in months was much more common than what he would like to admit. Then perhaps, just perhaps, he would have believed it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, side:
Series: bark bark now in english [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zona de caza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488452) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs). 



> HI! I'm here again translating my own fics cuz nobody can't stop me lol. If u want to read more about this werewolves au u can go to the series link and read "It Happened One Night" which is about BokuAkaKuroTsuki Love's Story. Yamaguchi is absolutely into the furry stuff, sorry not sorry (If u are interested, we've TeruKyouYama endgame, what is awesome).
> 
> Oh and btw this au it's nothing related to ABO Dynamics.
> 
> Sorry for the typos I sucks so much, but I try ok :( Ill do better next time xD Hope u enjoy it!<3

Yamaguchi discovered werewolves when he was a child. It wasn’t a coincidence, he wasn’t walking downstreet at the wrong moment neither he was in a dangerous position where his life was in risk. He had ten years and a best friend that couldn’t shut up. A funny thing to say because Tsukishima had never been the type of person who let slip unnecessary words. But when it came to the fact that all his bone structure could reorder under his skin, Tsukishima was not the one who wasn’t going to tell it to his only friend. 

Then, when Yamaguchi met Kyoutani, he had known about the existence of lycan for seven years. That’s why he could help him back there. Yamaguchi found Kyoutani with a scary look and an injury on his arm at Seijoh's hall. The lycan didn’t know anything about the werewolves’ world and Yamaguchi teached him all his knowledge the best he could. He introduced him to the Tsukishima’s family and Kyoutani became part of the pack.

It was inevitable for Kyoutani not to fall in love with Yamaguchi after that. And Yamaguchi didn’t do much to stop the fast beating of his heart wherever he was around Kyoutani. The things after that escalated really quick. 

And a year later they were there, sitting in Kyoutani’s dad's old truck driving at a dirt road in the middle of the forest. The forgotten bloody tissue was still in the back seats, the smells of the hunter inside the car after they left Kuroo at Tsukishima’s family house and Yamaguchi’s mind still travelling around the spectrum of the universe and the cosmos, thinking in the last hours of his life. 

What he thought was going to be a casual visit to Tsukishima’s mom’s, Hikaru, house to take some books his best friend needed, it ended up in the delivery of a packet that was more alive than he would have thought. Yamaguchi was still angry with Kuroo and how can he not be? After all he had done… But if Hikaru said that Kuroo meeting his son and the others wasn’t a problem, Yamaguchi wasn't the person who disobeyed her orders. 

He just wished it was, for real, a good idea. Because if it wasn’t, he didn’t know what he could do. 

Kyoutani, next to him, turned off the car in the middle of nowhere. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how Kyoutani had managed to fit the vehicle onto the tiny road he had found with too many rocks and potholes, and unreliable curves with any security. Kyoutani told him that he had come across the path by chance a couple weeks ago and that it seemed like a good place to park for a camping trip.

It was a place away from the common camping areas, deep in the forest, where he could stretch his four legs without the annoying need to make sure there were no prying eyes lurking around them. An intimate, private and hidden place in the immensity of tall trees with thick trunks, isolated from all possible humanity. 

A nice spot for an anxious wolf. 

Kyoutani took a quick look at his boyfriend, who continued with his frown and a pleasant expression full of annoyance on his face. Seeing Yamaguchi like _this_ , all angry, was strange. He was a boy who particularly only stressed himself with stories that had to do with volleyball -almost always the ones that involved Hinata and Kageyama. 

In theory, Yamaguchi was quite relaxed, calm and with a lot of patience. Yet there he was with his knuckles slightly red from the punch he had thrown at Kutoo as soon he saw him in Tsukishima’s dining room. 

It was a surprise. A very satisfying surprise that Kyoutani could barely get out of his head. 

So when Yamaguchi tried to get out of the car once he realized they had parked, Kyoutani grabbed his wrist and asked him to sit back on the worn leather cushion. Yamaguchi looked at him with a raised eyebrow without understanding why he was holding him back, if perhaps it was because that wasn’t the place he had planned to go or if something else was happening. 

“The thing from before…” He tried to say. Yamaguchi was ahead of him, then shaking his grip to put both hands up in peace, almost himself in his chair. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know that I shouldn’t have hit him”, Yamaguchi replied, a little tired of being scolded. He had had enough with the reproachful look Hikaru’s had given him, which was far worse than any word against his action coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “It’s just he was like nothing there and… Ugh.”

Yamaguchi growled as if the animal between them was him. However, Kyoutani clicked his tongue and to Yamaguchi’s surprise, the corners of his lips rose into a genuine little smile in which he didn’t allow his teeth to be shown. 

“It was funny.”

Yamaguchi looked at Kyoutani without understanding. He wouldn't exactly qualify the event as funny. He silently asked him to explain with a slight movement of his chin, encouraging him to continue.

"It's just, shit, I don't know, it's weird to see you this angry," Kyoutani tried to clarify, shifting his gaze to the front, aligning himself with the endless trees that awaited them. His cheeks lit up in a reddish hue, embarrassed at the thought passing through his head, and Yamaguchi sat up with some curiosity. "It was... it was that, fun."

Yamaguchi gave a small and tender laugh, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth and hiding the small grin with it. The jovial noise got Kyoutani to return his eyes to his boyfriend, noticing how he tangled his unoccupied fingers in the cushion of his seat and leaned forward to lessen the closeness between their faces.

“Oh my, I think I’m interested in hearing what you have to explain,” he scoffed, forgetting his bad temper, Kuroo's blissfulness, and the problems his guild kept creating. Kyoutani frowned, as always, his brusqueness characterizing his expression. “How was it?”

Their faces were so close to each other that Kyoutani, if he wanted to, would be able to count the freckles that adorned his boyfriend's cheeks. He already knew it was impossible, he had tried more than once, but as with the stars, whenever one counted, two more appeared. Yamaguchi’s brown eyes watched him with curiosity embedded in his iris, smiling foolishly as every time he was presented with the wonderful opportunity to annoy Kyoutani with one of his nonsense, something that he never deigned to miss.

Kyoutani did not cut a hair when he decided that this closeness must be used with something useful, reaching the nape of his boyfriend and intertwining his fingers between the strands of his long hair, pulling him forward with the only aim of savoring the lips that until less than a couple of minutes ago had a pout. The kisses they shared most of the time were voracious, fed on each other's saliva and showed how hungry they had been without each other. They were fast, exclusive and so fiery that they would be able to ignite the forest around them without too much effort.

The lycan's other hand went in search of Yamaguchi's hip, drawing him towards him in gentle pushes, asking him to get a little closer due to the fact that the space they kept was tortuously extensive. Yamaguchi was forced to stop the kiss, then, to be able to jump over the gearshift and crawl onto his boyfriend's lap, legs painfully straddling his hips.

Kyoutani pressed his head against the back of the seat, now having to tilt his chin up because of the difference in height, and brought both palms, as open as he could, to Yamaguchi's butt with unprecedented cheek. He pushed him toward him, pressing their bodies together as much as possible as they continued the passionate kiss they shared.

“How was it?” Yamaguchi repeated, again with that joker and playful fool, with his arms around Kyoutani neck without the need to separate their mouths. Kyoutani tightened his grip making his funny boyfriend gasp on his lips.

“It was so fucking hot, Tadashi. _Fucking hot_ ,” he confessed with his tongue working Yamaguchi's oral cavity with as much fury as he had broken Kuroo's nose. Yamaguchi accepted the answer with great joy, not expecting that that surge of confidence and spontaneity that had dominated his body when he saw the hunter would have led him to that. It hadn't been his purpose, but it wasn't like he was going to complain either.

The kiss continued with the same intensity, if not more, with which it began. It was brutal how their tongues moved with each other with the experience that the months they had been in relationship had instilled in them. When had they started dating? A year ago? However, they felt that they had endured each other their entire lives. Their bodies, at least, were known from some past existence, otherwise there was no one to explain how well they combined.

Kyoutani began to move his hands, then, guiding his hips in a careless rhythm over his groin, desperately seeking just enough friction to considerably increase the temperature in the little space of the vehicle. Yamaguchi, knowing that his margin to control the situation before it slipped through his fingers was very slim, decided to interrupt the lustful and lascivious moment.

"We still have a long way to go," he remembered, trying to separate himself from his boyfriend's mouth, resorting to his kiss within seconds of not feeling the warmth of his lips. "And set up the shed."

"It's early," Kyoutani denied, growling about without breaking away in the vague hope of ending what he had already started. However, Yamaguchi placed his hands on the boy's chest and tried, again, to walk away.

"Come on, Kenta," he complained. The opposite attacked his mouth again, turning a deaf ear, gripping the lower crease with his teeth and taking it with him with deadly slowness. Yamaguchi grabbed him by the chin, then, to prevent him from making some other dirty move that he couldn't resist. "You _can_ wait for us to get there."

Kyoutani wasn't sure how much truth was in that statement, but he allowed himself the luxury of trusting the boy's words, and ended up reluctantly agreeing. Yamaguchi smiled contently at him, stepping out of the pilot door and leaping onto the damp earth. The cold early winter air poured into the red-hot square meters of the vehicle, and without Yamaguchi's body beside him, Kyoutani felt cold.

They took the things out of the trunk. They had had little time to organize this sudden camping trip, so Kyoutani had taken it upon himself to collect the essentials. They had the booth, a small one and the kind that were easy to set up, the stove to make the coffee that would sit so well when they woke up the next day, and a huge blanket warm enough to keep the two young people warm. Yamaguchi had stolen a nuggets tupperware, the kind that Hikaru had given him to deliver to Bokuto but had appropriated as a small commission for working as a courier.

Yamaguchi drew from his backpack the summaries he had prepared to study. In theory, he was supposed to go over with Tsukishima - and with some help from Akaashi - for the final exams that they were approaching. However, with the last minute problem (Kuroo), Yamaguchi was sure that the last thing his friend was going to do this weekend was stick his head into Japanese history.

Kyoutani led him after they had taken everything they needed. They went through the trees along a path that the man invented, helping his boyfriend when a rather large rock got between them, and was guided by the nature of the forest that he had traveled so many times in the last year they had been, which he already knew almost by heart. Yamaguchi did not question his step at any time, confident in the boy's sense of direction due to the fact that he was a werewolf after all. His smell, his sight, his hearing, his taste and even his happy touch was much more evolved than his.

They came to a clearing in the middle of the trees, big enough for two huts like the one he was carrying to fit in, with the sky completely clear watching them from above. The sun, even though it was at its highest since it was noon, did not sting, much less warm the two boys. It was a comfortable December day, not too cold, not too hot, almost perfect for their last minute camping trip.

They set up the hut without much effort, in fact they had done it so many times that it did not take them twenty minutes to leave the camp fully prepared. Yamaguchi had taken one of those folding chairs and placed it around the kitchen, while Kyoutani had preferred to place his raincoat on the floor and sit on it, not caring about losing a layer of clothing. Still, his body was heating up fast enough that he didn't need it.

Yamaguchi got up to find the tupperware full of nuggets that he had left safely inside the house when everything was ready. The walk had caused him to lose enough energy to be starving at this hour. However, before he could even bend down to unzip the tent, Kyoutani had grabbed his wrist and turned him on his heels, he had once again attacked the lips he missed so much.

"Hey, wait!" Yamaguchi chuckled, bringing his fingers to the opponent's warm hands that had cornered his face, barely trying to speak over the kiss. "Kenta, we have to eat first…”

Kyoutani, to no one's surprise, grunted, shaking his head still infatuated with maintaining the intensity of the kiss. He lowered his hands to Yamaguchi's hip, hugging him and slapping his body in an effusive attempt to keep him from pulling away.

“It’s what I’m trying to do,” he complained, causing Yamaguchi's head to fall back in an embarrassed hint, his cute cheeks flushed tenderly. Perhaps because of the cold, perhaps because of the kiss, or perhaps because of his words, but as illuminated as a red light. Kyoutani released him, then, too busy memorizing every single feature of his boyfriend's face to keep it in his memories as if it were gold on cloth.

"Thank you," Yamaguchi murmured, going into the booth to get the food.

The lycan snorted. His boyfriend was quite the case. His favorite, actually.

Lunch followed with a talk that started with Yamaguchi's study plans and ended with him ranting about Kuroo. About that Tsukki didn't deserve it, Bokkun didn't deserve it neither and much less Akaashi-san. That what Kuroo did deserved more than one punch and the occasional kick to his crotch. About that he didn't understand why Hikaru had said it was a good idea to take him with the others. Where was the good idea in that? 

Kyoutani just shut up and nodded, listening to every single word that came down his boyfriend's throat with vomit and revulsion towards the hunter and his entire guild. The truth was, he didn't blame him. The simple smell that filled her nostrils the moment Kyoutani stepped foot in the Tsukishima residence had been repulsive enough to cause a genuine gag. The scent of death the hunters brought with them was disgusting.

They finished eating and Yamaguchi felt like he was about to explode. Mrs. Tsukishima's food was a delicacy that he had the blissful luxury of being able to sample. He already dreamed of Sunday lunch at the country house, the barbecue in the outdoor patio or whatever dish she decided to make. Everything would taste glorious so Yamaguchi didn't complain too much. Kyoutani was watching him from his seat on the floor, with that look on his face adorned under his frown, asking for the dessert that was taking so long to appear before his eyes.

Yamaguchi smiled at him. He loved playing with Kyoutani and, again, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"Aren't you going for a run?" He asked, settling a bit more in his plastic chair, after getting up to get the blanket and his history summaries out of the tent. Kyoutani grunted, noticing how little sexually active activity his words carried, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Tadashi,” he said, reproaching him for giving him so much delay. His tone of voice sounded as reproachful as when Hikaru had scolded Yamaguchi for hitting Kuroo, but Kyoutani wasn't intimidating a quarter of what this woman did.

Kyoutani would never do him harm that was not agreed and Yamaguchi lived with that ace up his sleeve.

"I know you want to transform, you've been waiting for it all week."

Kyoutani growled again, this time because his boyfriend was not without reason. Now that his older sister had returned to the house where he and his father lived, he was unable to sneak out at night to the nearby parks so that the wolf that would not stop howling inside would keep quiet. The girl kept her eye on him with the theory that his little and not at all cute brother was hiding a very dark secret from her. Which, in fact, was reality. So he was dying to tear off the skin that dominated the facade of his body.

Yamaguchi kept asking him why not he just told his sister the truth.That he was a werewolf and stuff. After all, he wasn't sure if it had come out like this because of his father's family or his mother's, so there was a slim chance that the woman's future children would have that gift. However, Kyoutani was convinced that by not having the same parent, his sister was not susceptible to the gene that had turned him into a lycanthrope.

He was sure that he was like that because of his mother, who had disappeared from the face of the earth when he was just a child, so small that he could not even remember her. He and his father had always thought that, in fact, the woman had abandoned them as quickly as she realized that motherhood was not something she was good at, and Kyoutani had lived his entire life with that thought repeating itself over and over again in his head.

Yamaguchi's arrival gave him to understand that perhaps his mother had just been hunted. That his life had been taken by those who believed that lycanthropes were monstrous beings. For hunters, for people like Kuroo.

It was for that reason - among many others, actually - why Yamaguchi had been so upset with Kuroo's presence in Tsukishima house. The echo of his words, the "Do you have any idea how much suffering people like you have caused?" Still resounding on his mind. It was a constant cycle: his high tone of voice, his clenched fists, his enraged gaze, a pain that did not belong to him nailed in his chest, seeking to protect his loved ones from those who did the most harm.

Just the thought made Kyoutani more anxious. He saw Yamaguchi and he wanted to touch him, he wanted to hug him, devour his face with kisses, bite him, claim him as his own. His lover, his partner, his other half. It was his, only his, and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Whatever," he grumbled, giving up, thinking that maybe once he was done with his walk he could get what he wanted, almost like an award for his hard work. Yamaguchi gave a small laugh, hiding his mouth now behind the bundle of sheets stapled with great difficulty, as he shifted at ease on the chair. It wasn't too cold, but how nice he was with the blanket around his.

Kyoutani started taking off her clothes. First his pullover, then his boots, and when the shirt disappeared from the scene, Yamaguchi was forced to look down at the letters that were meaningless in his summary. His boyfriend's very shapely abdomen came into view, unabashed as ever, and the werewolf snorted, rolling his eyes at the sudden shyness of the opponent. As if he hadn't seen him naked a million times…

"I won't be long."

Yamaguchi nodded. Kyoutani took off his tracksuit, the last piece of clothing he was wearing because he had stopped wearing boxers some time ago, and tossed the mess of clothes carelessly through the open hole of the shed. Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes and wondered if it was too difficult for him to simply fold the garments. He forgot about it, however, when a gasp caught his eye.

The completely naked boy had arched his back to the point where his elbows touched behind him. His eyes closed, his usual frown even tighter, with some annoyance caused by the transformation he was about to start. It no longer hurt as much as the first few times, he had learned to control it with the help of the Tsukishima family, but still the hint of a torture gap at the sensation that his skin was burning continued to puncture his chest from time to time.

As if taking off another shirt, Kyoutani buried his hands in his body and discarded the hide, which fell on the damp earth in an almost translucent powder. The enormous brown fur ran through every inch of his figure, while his hands rested on the ground in the form of front legs, and the complexion of a gigantic wolf appeared less than a couple of meters from where Yamaguchi stood. Sitting calmly, observing the change boyfriend as if he were the daily bread -which, in fact, he was- and with a smile full of tenderness, without hiding one iota of how happy he is to see Kyoutani converted.

He would never be tired of looking at him like that.

Kyoutani brought his head closer, then, with his eyes closed and rubbing himself against the bulge that was Yamaguchi on the chair, not exerting too much force to prevent pulling him. He imitated him, burying his cheek near the wolf's ear, without any fear of the animal's immense head.

"Yeah, me too," he murmured.

Yamaguchi wasn't sure when the exact moment was when he realized that he could understand what Kyoutani was trying to tell him even in his third phase.In theory, it was assumed that the lycanthrope could not speak when it was the wolf who predominated in his transformation, unable to articulate words with which to communicate verbally as he did in his human stage. However, at some point in the months they had been dating, Yamaguchi had learned to understand his boyfriend's actions. His caresses, his grunts, his shaking or shaking.

His emotions read like an open book, and he was the only one capable of understanding the lyrics.

Tsukishima used to complain that they looked like a couple celebrating their silver wedding anniversary for the short time they had been together. That even Tanaka and Kiyoko didn't behave that way, and that they had known each other for a long time. Hikaru, however, commented that it was as if they were predestined. As if they were two souls that fate had intertwined a long time ago. Yamaguchi only cared about Kyoutani, and Kyoutani only cared about Yamaguchi. It had been that way since the first time the child's hand touched the wolf's fur, when he entwined his fingers with the soft brown mane, the jaws too close to his face and the angry saliva falling on his forehead, in a vague attempt to calm the lycanthrope.

It would probably also be like this forever.

Kyoutani disappeared, running into the forest and blending into the shadows of the trees, leaving Yamaguchi completely alone in his little camp. He focused on his history notes taking advantage of the tranquility of the place, being one of the best places he could have chosen so that his attention would be directed entirely to the Shōwa period of his country. Final exams were just around the corner, and while he had no intention of taking college entrance exams, he did want to finish his last year in high school with the best grades he could get.

A howl made him lift his head. It was unmistakably Kyoutani. It echoed down the hill with force and determination, and Yamaguchi smiled. If he knew exactly how much the boy died for that sound.

The silence began to be a bit overwhelming as the minutes passed. Yamaguchi quickly grew bored, forgetting the summaries and allowing his mind to travel through space at the memory of the heated kisses he had shared with his boyfriend in the car. Maybe he should have allowed them to end, at least a little. Or have accepted his second try, or even his third. He was beginning to regret the silly game he had started, biting his lip, eager for Kyoutani to return from his walk.

However, he was not coming back and Yamaguchi needed to do something. He was dying of boredom and he was sorry for the longest era in all of Japan, but at that moment he was not for the task of memorizing all the things that had happened during that stretch. So he got up from the chair, unwrapping himself from the blanket, and raised his arms accompanying a big, deep yawn. It was still too early for the sun to continue in the sky, although being in winter it threatened to hide much faster, so it was said that perhaps it would not be wrong to take a walk around the area.

He could swear that Kyoutani had told him that the river that passed near the Tsukishima hut was only a short distance away. He doubted it was frozen since it was just getting cold, plus it hadn't even snowed yet, so he had a little hope of finding the odd minnow. Considering his boyfriend was still missing, it was the most interesting thing he could think of.

Yamaguchi packed up the camp, folding the plastic chair and storing most of the things inside the hut. He grabbed a flashlight, just in case it got too dark, and told himself he wasn't going to stray that far from the camping strip. Anyway, he went into the forest with the certainty that if he got lost, Kyoutani would find him in less than a rooster crow. He himself had confessed to him more than once that, if he concentrated enough, he was able to locate his trail even in the center of the most populated city in the universe. So he could go exploring with confidence on his shoulders.

The forest was such a peaceful place that it made Yamaguchi's hair stand on end. He had started to steam from his mouth despite not being particularly cold, with his warm jacket suffocating him for what he needed. He heard the song of the birds that had not migrated to a warmer part of the planet, the howling of the wind shamelessly moving the branches of the trees and, if he closed his eyes and allowed his attention to drift much further away from the heartbeat of his heart, he was also able to hear the river water. The boy followed him.

The mud took place under his shoes and before he knew it, he was at the foot of a stream. It was not a foot deep, so there were hardly any fish other than those tiny ones that were carried away by the speed of the water. Yamaguchi frowned somewhat disappointedly. If he continued walking downstream he would find a small pond where he knew for a fact that much larger fish were to be found, but he had no idea how far it would be.

Yamaguchi crouched down, then squatting to be able to check the temperature of the water. He wasn't surprised to find how frozen it was, shaking his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. He told himself that it was a shame to have come across this area without any fauna, pouting and resting his elbows on his knees with some bitterness. Almost as he would have felt it, his gaze lifted, surprising himself with the figure of the brown wolf watching him from across the river.

Kyoutani had appeared from the thick of the trees, out of nowhere, and kept his gaze fixed on his boyfriend. His two big brown eyes wrapped in his characteristic frown with a hint that anyone would have found threatening. Another human would have panicked from the second he was faced with an animal of that abnormal size, with that expression decorating his face of wanting to be about to jump on his neck and hunt him like prey. Which would not help at all. Yamaguchi gasped, as he was no other ordinary human. It was viscerally sick how much he liked that hungry look.

The wolf let out a growl, which although it had not been so loud, managed to rumble in the solitude of the forest. Its huge fangs showed in its snout, so long and sharp that they would probably be able to pierce Yamaguchi's arm in one go.

Yamaguchi continued squatting by the side of the water without moving a single muscle, waiting for the majestic species in front of him to fulfill the promise that escaped him with his gaze, the one that warned him that he was about to devour him, to start running because he was about to go after him. Yes, he was sure that was what he thought. He'd been giving him long enough to do it and, knowing him how he did it, Kyoutani was just waiting for the moment to strike. His boyfriend began to feel anxious too.

Kyoutani started to approach, then, dipping his paws into the icy water and crossing the river to stand in front of him. He tilted his back down so they could be face to face, barely inches between his nose and the werewolf's wet snout. His breathing was strong, puffing over his face and making Yamaguchi's eyelashes flutter at the gesture.

The boy's heart was racing a thousand at an hour. Was it normal for that to make him so horny? He would suppose not, but the thought flew out of his mind rather quickly. He didn't remember when was the last time that anything Kyoutani did had failed to raise his body temperature to exorbitant levels. He could simply stand on his feet doing absolutely nothing that would make Yamaguchi lose his mind.

The wolf took advantage of the reverie Yamaguchi had wandered into to push him with his snout, hard enough to knock him off balance, his butt falling squarely in the mud. He pouted, scolding his nose and looking at his somewhat offended boyfriend.

“Hey!” He complained. He had been trying to stain as little as possible because he had left his change clothes in the car, and now Kyoutani was forcing him to eat mud. What injustice! However, the lycanthrope ignored his retort quite successfully and lunged at him again, getting so close to his boyfriend's body that he was forced to back away, placing his elbows on the ground so that at least his hair wouldn't get dirty.

Kyoutani's head was huge on him and Yamaguchi suddenly felt very small. It was as if he had become a plastic doll, the Action Man he played with when he was a kid or the tennis ball that Bokuto threw at him like a dog. He was helpless before her figure. The wolf breathed on his neck, the wet snout brushing the back of his ear, as if whispering something to him. He was just sniffing him. He always did.

If it wasn't so cold, nor were they on a nasty layer of mud, Yamaguchi would have no problem asking him to undress right there. Let him transform into the Kyoutani who could kiss him as only he knew. But it was said that he had a bit of decency. That they were in the middle of nowhere. Besides... The last time he had promised himself that they would not do it again.

"Kenta," he sighed, drawing her attention in a desperate tone. “The camp.”

Kyoutani grunted, although this time his intonation was much different. It was not from annoyance, heaviness or anger at his boyfriend's excuses, but now it was he who was joking, asking him if Yamaguchi didn't want to play anymore, if he was tired of being silly. Yamaguchi bit his own lip, realizing that he was giving him some of his own medicine. Oh God, he was an asshole he adored.

The wolf got off of him and with gentle nudges of the head managed to help Yamaguchi to his feet. He moved his neck gently, dying with satisfaction at the annoyed expression that dominated the human one's face as he stood up. Kyoutani watched him then, scolding his snout and commenting that he still wanted to go around the hill a couple of times. Yamaguchi crossed his arms without believing that he was doing that to him at the moment.

“Are you kidding me?” He was exasperated. Kyoutani wagged his tail from side to side happily, and Yamaguchi snorted. He said nothing more, but raised his hands and turned on his own heels, starting his walk back to camp. Yamaguchi let his boyfriend go on with whatever werewolf story he was doing in the woods, making sure he didn't care at all about the denial he had received.

He arrived without any problem where his booth was located. He arranged the things outside to be able to get into the shed and, leaving the shoes outside, he ducked into the comfortable space. He took off the clothes that Kyoutani had soiled him, leaving them inside a bag in one of the corners of the tiny crescent, and took the insolence to put on the pants and pullover that Kyoutani had left behind. He didn’t care about his boyfriend being naked.

He was just playing around before, oh come on, it wasn't that bad.

He picked up his phone and wrote a message to Tsukishima asking how he was doing, receiving in response the notice that there was no coverage in the area. Anyway, he supposed they were making amends, or whatever they did to declare the white flag in the peculiar relationship the four had. He pulled out his summaries again, looking to entertain himself with something to stop thinking about the boldness of the werewolf he had for a boyfriend, and his eyes soon began to lose themselves between the lines. Boring. Very boring. So bored that he managed to fall asleep.

He was awakened by the noise of the zipper. He raised his head, his eyes narrowed trying to get used to the darkness, noticing Kyoutani, as God brought him into the world, entering the hut in his usual human appearance. He had been asleep for so long that it had even gotten dark and Yamaguchi wondered if his boyfriend had spent those hours still wandering through the woods. He remembered that he did not actually care, and snorted, drawing the wolf's attention.

Kyoutani watched as he snuggled into the blanket, completely ignoring his appearance.

"Are you mad?"

However, Yamaguchi did not open his mouth. Kyoutani snorted, not believing that the boy had turned on him too for no reason. He lay down next to him and tried to pull the only blanket they had, but the other one did not give in with his strong grip.

“Oh my God, are you going to fuck with this for real?” He asked with his little, perhaps nil, patience. "Because I remind you that it was you who started it."

"I'm sleeping," Yamaguchi muttered, holding the blanket even tighter, pulling it to his chest. Kyoutani growled, turning his body and facing the silhouette of his boyfriend's back. 

When he met him, he did not imagine that someone could be such a brat - and that he spent two years sharing a volleyball team with Oikawa himself. The truth is that if Kyoutani stopped to think about it, considering that he had been Tsukishima's best friend since they were kids, he could hardly expect anything different. Yamaguchi was just doing it to drive him crazy.

And boy, he did it. Kyoutani tugged at the blanket again, but Yamaguchi wasn't about to hand it over to him.

"Tadashi, shit," he complained, again in the same recriminating tone that Yamaguchi had been hearing all day, starting to get really angry. 

He'd been the one who had gotten like this first, asking them to put off their make-out sessions for later, that he could bear the wait a little longer. He couldn't be angry just because he had participated in their game. 

Like the stoic man he was not, Kyoutani wasted no time and approached his boyfriend's shoulder, biting him over the blanket without hurting him, but strong enough and out of nowhere that, from the surprise, drop the cloth. Kyoutani tugged at him then, discovering his change of garment. 

"What are you doing with my clothes?"

Yamaguchi blushed, grateful that they were in the dark, as he rubbed his shoulder and turned on his body to face the opposite: "You did a mess with mine’s."

“And now I am supposed to be naked?” Kyoutani complained, emphasizing the fact that he was _naked_ , covering them both with the blanket. His head fell on the makeshift pillow and he looked into Yamaguchi's bright eyes, already watching him from their spot. Yamaguchi bit his lip.

"It's not like you care," he said, remembering that Kyoutani and embarrassment in the face of nudity had never been two subjects that went hand in hand.

"No, it doesn't," the wolf acknowledged, having no excuse for the statement. "I guess neither do you."

"You guessed wrong," Yamaguchi whispered, finally reminding him that he was being mad. He rolled over to lie on his back in the tiny space, placing his hands on his chest and declaring, in that way, time to go back to sleep.

However, Kyoutani let out a sigh, not giving up. He pulled out one of his hands that rested under the warmth of the fabric, heading straight for his boyfriend's chin, grabbing it and turning it tightly so that their faces were face to face again. He had leaned forward, closing the distance somewhat, with the sole purpose of picking up where they had left off.

"If you want me to fucking punish you that much, you just have to say it," he commented, like someone who doesn't want the thing, over his lips. Yamaguchi managed to shake him, between his abrupt movement of the wrist and the malicious tone of voice, encouraging him to increase the temperature inside the cabin.

"Are you going to bite me again?" Yamaguchi asked. Kyoutani leaned a little closer, his eyes dropping to the pursed lips he still held, starving to taste a bite of them. Then the lycan looked up at his boyfriend's. He could see much better in the dark than Yamaguchi did, being able to notice him with the same clarity that he would have shone a flashlight pointed directly at his face. Kyoutani saw the hope in his iris, the desire, the urge. The torture before waiting.

“I’m gonna _eat_ you”

Yamaguchi was keen to make the situation much more difficult. He decided to get away from Kyoutani's grip, pulling his chin back, and turn around, tangling around the opposite side of the blanket, taking more fabric with him than he really needed.

“Dogs can bark as much as they want, but if they don’t bite…”

Kyoutani was about to lose his mind.

He had fallen in love with an unbearably handsome boy who loved to joke around and have fun at the cost of his reactions. That was certainly an injustice. That is, he loved Yamaguchi with every cell of his being. He was a sincere, responsible, strong boy and had the biggest heart he had ever seen in someone. He owed him his life, literally, having saved him from himself the first time he transformed. He swore to protect him from a danger he had no idea about. And still, he managed to be a fucking jerk!

Yamaguchi loved to make him suffer like that. Annoy him, bother him, laugh. He loved the way Kyoutani scowled and clenched his fists until they turned white, the way he pulled out his fangs and threatened to nail them, the way huge claws grew from his nails and drove into Yamaguchi’s skin in despair. He loved to breathe death so closely, as much as they both knew that Kyoutani was not capable of hurting him. Not the real one.

He knew Yamaguchi only did those kinds of things to make him respond, and Kyoutani let them happen like a complete fool. Perhaps it was because he also liked the tantrum on the boy's face, his eyes as wide as two large plates due to surprise when he attacked him, or his cheeks flushed with satisfaction. He loved how his mark remained on his body, the claws, the palm of his hand, the teeth or just the purple circles. He loved hearing his racing heart be about to leap out of his chest, or drink the tears that were running down his cheeks. Kyoutani loved that even with his voice broken, Yamaguchi asked for more while he confessed how much he loved him.

Perhaps they were two destined souls.

Due to this, Kyoutani did not warn when he decided to pounce on Yamaguchi and place his impeccable body on top of the opponent, with a palm of his hand on either side of his head, separating his nakedness with the soft cotton layer. Yamaguchi looked at him with that stunned expression of not having expected that the situation would escalate in that way, but they knew that deep down, it was a bit fake. He was a hypocrite. He was looking for that reaction and his smile, loaded with pride, only confirmed it.

“Are you going to stop being a shitty spoiled brat for fucking once?”

“What will you do if I don’t?” Yamaguchi continued. Kyoutani rested his knees on the ground, straddling his hips, bringing his hands to his head and tilting him up with a quick thrust. Yamaguchi propped himself up on his elbows to steady himself, blinking in the dark as he felt his boyfriend's fingers grip his cheeks tightly.

“I already told you,” the wolf reproached him, bringing his thumb to the opponent's lips almost instinctively when he decided to open his mouth.

“What will you do?” Yamaguchi repeated. Kyoutani inserted his finger into his boyfriend's oral cavity, noticing the hot tongue moistening his skin, and noted with great detail how his lips were pursed on his circumference, how his cheeks were hollowed and his eyes were fixed on his own.

Kyoutani was sure that Yamaguchi would end up being his undoing. He was, in fact, since he met him. Ever since he found him in that hallway with his arm in the vending machine. Since he helped him despite the clear panic in his eyes. Since he caressed him with a calm out of another world despite having been a second away from ripping his face off.

"Mark," he said, as if the words were enough explanation. Yamaguchi tangled a hand around his boyfriend's wrist, pulling his finger out of his mouth and frowning, not understanding what he was referring to. He imagined something... Well, sexual. However, Kyoutani did not give him time to think, as he ignored his clear confusion to throw himself on his lips with some desperation. He led him back to the uncomfortable bed and grabbed his arms, entwining their fingers, placing them on either side of his face.

“What?” Yamaguchi asked, having no idea of his boyfriend's intentions, when he left his mouth to leave wet, hungry kisses on his chin. Kyoutani's tongue reached his neck, licking the arch of his skin, causing the other to gasp, lifting his hips in search of some friction.

Kyoutani looked up to match Yamaguchi's, who was clenching his hands tightly encouraging him to continue whatever he was going to do, watching him in the dark with his mouth ajar while making sure not to miss a single detail of the famished werewolf.

"I'm going to mark you," he explained. Yamaguchi dropped his head to the pillow in the presence of Kyoutani's fangs, feeling the pointed edge on his neck just before they dug into his skin with colossal force. The boy squirmed, squealing in surprise at the gesture, not believing that his boyfriend had finally done that to him. He arched his back up, sticking his chest with the other's, and pressing the soles of his feet against the ground, digging his own nails into the hands that held him.

Tears appeared even before Kyoutani pulled his teeth away, clouding Yamaguchi's vision as he struggled to loosen himself and be able to wipe the water that ran down his cheeks, needing to see with what little clarity the night allowed him how his boyfriend was away from his neck. The wolf stuck out his tongue, then, running the moisture over the fresh wound, wiping away the blood that was beginning to come out of the mark he had made.

"You bit me…" He murmured, still not believing it and with a broken tone of voice.

Kyoutani scowled at him wondering if he had done something the other did not want, a little worried that he might have gone too far, still with the taste of his blood playing with his own saliva inside his mouth. One of his biggest fears was getting over it with his boyfriend. Not controlling his inner animal, his nature, letting himself be carried away by his instincts and ending up hurting the only person who mattered to him.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Kyoutani asked with fear to the surface. Yamaguchi leaned his body forward, sitting in front of his boyfriend, still with his hand on the bite, almost afraid that a piece of skin would fall off if he let go. It wasn't like that was going to happen. Kyoutani had exerted enough pressure to leave a lasting mark, but not enough to cause a muscle tear. However, Yamaguchi was able to feel the throbbing in his neck, still shocked by the fact.

"Yes," he smiled then, hugging Kyoutani by the neck and pulling him to the side. He used his bare stomach as a seat, elated and excited as tears continued to flow out of him meaninglessly. “Yes, yes…”

Kyoutani was confused. Yamaguchi had started crying his eyes out, but he had also started rubbing his ass with the erection that had been growing during those last minutes. He was searching his lips with impatience, between sobs and sobs, and the wolf felt that he was receiving mixed messages. The situation did not clarify anything to him and that the boy rubbed so boldly on him did not help either. He grabbed her cheeks, then, forcing his abdomen and leaning forward. 

He did not have to mention it, Yamaguchi understood it on the fly.

“It’s okay,” Yamaguchi confided. Kyoutani grabbed the collar of his own shirt, the one his boyfriend was wearing, and used it as a handkerchief so Yamaguchi could wipe away his tears, not entirely convinced. “You didn’t hurt me”

“But you’re bleeding…”

Yamaguchi laughed, taking off his shirt and tossing it to one of the corners after it was no longer useful. Kyoutani settled under Yamaguchi, ignoring the pressure on his crotch in favor of listening to what his boyfriend had to say about his comment.

“Not my first time,” he recalled.

Kyoutani thanked with great gratitude that his boyfriend was not able to notice how much he blushed at that moment, ashamed to the core of that time, coming to his memory suddenly. No, _hell no_ , it wasn't the first time, but it wasn't like it could be compared. However, he accepted the kiss Yamaguchi was seeking, caressing his hip and hitting his stomach.

Yamaguchi pulled away a bit, biting the crease of his lip and whispering above it, “Now fuck me...”

Yes, yes, yes. Kyoutani tangled his hands around the back of Yamaguchi's neck, eating from his mouth as if this was his last dinner, while the youngest moved on his lap, feeling his boyfriend's erection nailed to his rear with demand. They gasped at the same time and felt how the air inside the tent became thicker, now yes, managing to finish what they had started.

Yamaguchi drove Kyoutani crazy. Kyoutani made Yamaguchi lose himself between his senses. They did not celebrate their silver wedding anniversary - not yet, at least - but they did know that they would continue that way forever, that they were destined to be each other, that there was no room for a world without the opposite. They loved each other. They adored each other.

The wolf growled over the kiss.

"Me too," Yamaguchi murmured, practically reading what was going through his mind, and the other smiled, lowering his hands to his rear and inserting them inside his pants. Then, he parted his lips to look, almost terrified, the corners of the house.

“Fuck, shit… We let the stuff in the car,” Kyoutani complained. He had been so engrossed in Yamaguchi when the camping gear was taken from the vehicle that he had forgotten the bottle of lube and the pair of condoms that he kept in the glove compartment. How had he been able to forget them? His boyfriend shifted anxiously, still swaying on his lap, sighing in resignation.

“How long would you take it?”

If he transformed, maybe it wouldn't take too long to get back in the car and get what they needed, right? The annoyed expression on his face offered Yamaguchi an answer.

“I’m not going to wait another fucking minute,” he snapped, squeezing the smooth skin of Yamaguhci’s ass, causing him to smile lewdly.

“Then we’ll have to use other things...”

Yamaguchi braced himself on his shoulders, digging his knees to the ground as he rubbed his butt with his boyfriend's erection much more intensely, drinking from his gross growls like they were water in the middle of a desert. Kyoutani squeezed his butt, seeking to stop his movement before it was too late.  
“This is enough?” Yamaguchi scoffed.

“As if with you things were ever enough,” he murmured, laying him down on the wrinkled blanket, being able to make his annoying pants and unnecessary boxers disappear. Yamaguchi pouted, asking him to move back between her legs, naked but without a hint of cold on their bodies, and Kyoutani had to use a different intonation in his words, “I always want more of you”

His groins stuck together, causing the tantrum on Yamaguchi's face to fade with a gasp as his fingers entwined around the wolf's neck and pushed him forward. They wanted a kiss, they wanted friction, they wanted movement. Kyoutani, watching Yamaguchi so closely, his cheeks completely flushed and his mouth open, waiting for his lips, realized that he would be willing to sell as many lives as fate wanted in order to keep him safe.

“And more”

They kissed again. They had missed him and their mouths hadn't been more than five minutes apart. Yamaguchi tangled his legs around Kyoutani's waist as he began to move his hips forward, as if he were really inside him at the moment, losing himself in the heap of emotions when their erections brushed against each other.

"Give me more of you," he whispered, leaving his quiet lips to rub his nose with the glands of his neck, searching for the mark he had created to lick the blood again, and only the smell managed to drive him crazy. The jasmine scent of her boyfriend had always filled her lungs with pristine tranquility. From the first moment.

Yamaguchi grabbed him by the cheeks, directing him towards his mouth and resting his heel on the opposite rear. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted it to be much faster. Kyoutani yelped when his boyfriend bit his lip so hard that he was sure he had managed to draw blood, causing his hip movement to increase in speed. Kyoutani wanted more too.

The wolf stuck out its claws. They nailed Yamaguchi's hip as they turned around, placing him on top of him, without separating their mouths and swallowing the moans of others as best they could. The boy brought his hand to his erections, tangling his long fingers around both circumferences, stroking them in haste as the nails embedded in his skin grew more and more real.

Kyoutani leaned forward as he felt the orgasm bordering on the limits, digging his fangs into the very spot he'd already bitten, sharing the sensations as they ended once and for all with the burning pressure of their stomachs. Yamaguchi gasped against his boyfriend's hair, satisfied to the core, throwing himself on his back not caring about a thing. He fell onto one of the walls of the hut, almost knocking it over, but the wolf managed to grab him and throw him onto the pillow.

They covered themselves up ignoring the fact that they were a complete disgust full of sweat, blood, tears, and semen. The next day they would worry about cleaning themselves. Kyoutani sought his boyfriend's mouth, kissing with much more ease than they were used to, now tired and exhausted from the work done. Yamaguchi hugged his head as he got into the crook of her neck.

"Thanks for the meal," Kyoutani murmured, knowing he would be embarrassed by the comment, being able to feel the blood rush to Yamaguchi’s face. He stuck out his tongue and licked the wound on his neck one last time. "This will have to be cured tomorrow."

"I've heard around that dog saliva is medicinal," he scoffed. Kyoutani reached up to his butt to squeeze it in a warning tone, prompting him to complain again. "Hey! Bad dog."

“You are getting on my nerves today”

Yamaguchi squirmed into place, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's head, drawing closer and closer.

“I’m just kidding, wolfie,” he laughed. “Unless you really want to take a trip and go to the car.”

As tempting as the idea sounded, Kyoutani preferred to stay with his ear against his chest, listening to Yamaguchi’s heartbeat and smelling his intoxicating fragrance.

“Nah. I’ll shut up your little shitty mouth tomorrow”

Yamaguchi hummed, his eyes closed and somewhat rapt, hoping that was a full-fledged promise. Kyoutani raised his lips, kissing him again, almost lazily. He pulled away, watching himself in the dark, his bright smile embedded in his mouth.

"Me too," Kyoutani murmured. 

Yes, him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I repet their names so many times I know :(


End file.
